gooischevrouwenfandomcom-20200214-history
To Extremes... And Back
"To Extremes... And Back" is the fourty-first episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the seventh episode from the fifth & final season. The episode was written by Joan Nederlof and was directed by Frank Houtappels and Anita Voorham. It originally aired on Friday, October 16, 2009. Synopsis Martin tells Cheryl aunt Cor his beaten intruder Tippi-Wan, who confessed the murder of his mother. They bury her, unable to explain to the police. Evert is finally ready to give Roelien a child, but seems to have 'spent his ammo' by her most fertile period. Martin is diagnosed with chlamydia, but Barry claims that he knows a potion for all sex partners. Claire enjoys sex with fellow ex-patient Dirk Stubbe, but is ashamed to be seen with the fishmonger. Cheryl insists on helping finance and organize Yari's first fashion show, but fails to pay the model advances. Recurring stars *Beppie Melissen as Cor Hogenberk *Alex Klaassen as Yari *Marcel Musters as Dirk Stubbe *Casper Gimbrere as Barry Snijders *Cystine Carreon as Tippi Wan *Priscilla Knetemann as Louise Lodewijckx *Dorus de Witte as Annabel Lodewijckx *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Kees Hulst as Olivier Grootheeze *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as [http://gooischevrouwen.wikia.com/wiki/Remy_Morero Remy Morero Guest stars *Jan van Eijndthoven as Doctor Plot When Cheryl returns home, she stumbles upon Cor and Martin; who are, to her displeasure, burying Tippi Wan's dead body in their backyard. Martin wants to cover it from the police, in order to protect his scared aunt, who is now guilty of murder. As Martin explains what has happened before, Cheryl freaks out and panics as she realizes there will be a corpse in their yard from now on. Martin tries to calm down his wife, and they eventually bury Tippi under a pile of soil. Cheryl is now very confused and can't get her mind of it all, causing her to be very absent around her friends and Yari. At Anouk's, Cheryl acts weird and Roeliens mistakes this for going through pre-menopause, referring to Cheryl's frequent mood swings. Cheryl keeps up a facade for the truth about Tippi. In the middle of the night, Cor, who is confused, unstable and torn with guilt about what she's done, comes over and the Moreros take her in. When Roelien says she believes Cheryl to be more balanced and happier, Cheryl endorses it, clearly still keeping up a facade. She demands Roelien to leave when she sees Cor praying in their garden, thinking over her sins. At Claire's, Cheryl is pointed out for her mood swings again when she is very insulted as none of her friends are able to make it to Yari's fashion show. She storms off. Meanwhile, Cor continues her actions of remorse. For example, she turns strictly religious and fanatically cleans the kitchen floor where Tippi had been beat to death by her. Cheryl is worried and has an emotional talk with Cor, who expresses her immense guilt of having murdered another human being. Cheryl tells her she is happy, for Remy is finally safe from the evil Tippi Wan, and that they will never let Cor down. Cor cries out at her and is very thankful. The next morning, Cor heads off to church to continue her confession. Though, she is made an appeal to. After Yari's successful runway show, Cor seems to have attracted someone's attention: no one other than Olivier Grootheeze. Cheryl then offers to finance a share in Yari's show, but is shocked to find out her balance is insufficient... Meanwhile, Cheryl is talking with Yari about his biggest dream: his own fashion show. Though Cheryl is clearly not focussed one hundred percent, Yari shows her his dark, gloomy fashion creations. Cheryl says she doesn't like them and that she would prefer a happier, stronger and brighter theme for his fashion show, as an ode to the strong, independent woman. They start their busy preparations for the fashion show. Cheryl asks her friends to turn their address book inside out. Yari is stressed and high-maintenance as he and Cheryl are doing all kinds of preparations, like sorting out the clothing materials. At the hectic show, Yari and Cheryl are stressing and running around, doing their final preparations. Yari freaks out when he hears his hired models have canceled. Before having almost collapsed to the stress, Claire, Cheryl, Roelien and Anouk sacrifice themselves to perform as his runway models. Yari is relieved to have the show back on track, but the next problem is the women's sizes: no way they can fit into one of his runway outfits. Cheryl has an idea and calls Cor, who is just back from church, and she is asked to put her sewing skills to the test. Cor quickly takes care of the outfits and saves the day. As the four women put on their most charming attitude on the runway, though Roelien feeling very insecure at first, the fashion show is a big success. Yari is immensely proud; his dream has come true. At the studio, recording music together with Barry again, Martin is groped by one of his colleagues, and he unexpectedly explodes. He is fed up with all women regarding to him as a toy boy, saying he is also a man with feelings, yelling at the girl and firing her on the spot. After this, he grabs a plastic bag to breathe in it. Barry is astounded by his behaviour and asks him what's wrong. Martin says he is very stressed. He also tells Barry he feels heavy pain in his heart and his lower area; which Barry believes to be a sexually transmitted disease from one of Martin's floozies. He advices Martin to meet a doctor, which Martin reluctantly agrees to. Barry suggests him to take a break from all the fuss and offers to take care of his business and finances himself...he convinces Martin to sign a few papers, which Martin does, though Martin doesn't even look what he's signing for. Barry promises him everything will be all right. At the doctor, Martin is examined and learns he suffers from chlamydia. The doctor puts him on medication; also telling him to medicate "all of his sex-partners". Martin is desperate when he realizes he has to do this to Cheryl as well, as not taking measures could cause infertility. Barry teaches him a method, by secretly slipping the pills in Cheryl's jus 'd orange. Martin then constantly tries to let Cheryl drink from it, but it fails all the time. At the end of the episode, we see Barry taking off in his car and we know he has done something devious. Walking in the forest, Vlinder asks her parents if they are forever together again. Both Anouk and Tom confirm it, saying they are very happy with each other. However, Tom explains he finds it important that they give each other enough space and freedom in general; which Anouk happily endorses. But the nice atmosphere is somewhat ruined when Tom is not happy about Anouk not wanting to go with him to the club that night. The next evening, Vlinder, Anouk and Tom are playing a game but Anouk is clearly somewhere else with her mind. Later, Tom and Anouk have a big fight as the two don't seem to be able to respect each other's freedom. Vlinder is stressed out by her parents fighting. Anouk goes out alone and ends up having sex with a stranger. After sex in a hotel room, Anouk is surprised to see the man leaves cash on the night stand, treating her as a prostitute. Unexpected, Claire enters Anouk's garden and is reunited with Roelien, Cheryl and Anouk. The women are happy to see her back and Anouk and Roelien suggest a dinner party in Cheryl's garden, which immediately puts off Cheryl (as Tippi's dead body is buried there) and she uses Claire's reluctance to a celebration as an excuse. Later that day, a disguised Claire is at ..., spying on Dirk and his fish trade. However, Dirk walks up to her, recognizing her. Claire first tries to deny wanting to see him, but gives in to temptation and they make out. Dirk now comes to her house and they spend the night happily in bed, even eating oysters. When Anouk is standing at her door, Claire desperately sends Dirk upstairs and tries to hide him for Anouk. She lies about having a business meeting, but Anouk doesn't believe her and is obsessed with curiosity. When Claire tells Dirk about Yari's fashion show, she doesn't want him to go with her and lies about wanting to hide their affair. Dirk at first believes her. Before the show, Anouk wants her to open up about her life at the clinic, but Claire is a closed book as usual. She then comes clean about her new lover, Dirk; however, she is very confused, as he is a fishmonger; other than that, he is her perfect man. She is unpleasantly surprised when Dirk suddenly shows up at the show. Claire leaves him behind and goes backstage. There, she is forced to be one of the catwalk models (which she protests against at first). Walking the runway, she sees Dirk sitting in the audience. They smile at each other; Dirk being very proud of his new girlfriend. After the show, Claire introduces Dirk to the group and he is warmly welcomed. Every announces he has sold his company, found a new job and even has earned his first bonus. Roelien is pleasantly surprised, and Evert says he will grant her biggest wish: giving her a baby. Both are ecstatic. In bed, Evert wants to have sex, but Roelien says she is not ovulating at the moment, which means their sex would be useless. However, Evert believes there is nothing wrong with useless sex and Roelien yet agrees. At the kitchen table, Evert and Roelien try to get pregnant, but it fails as Evert is not able to "perform", which embarrasses him. Their second attempt does not work out either and Evert seems to have lost his lust. Roelien suggests they get aphrodisiac pills.